Escúchame
by melisscullen
Summary: Edward y bella eran una pareja de jóvenes que habían decidido formar una vida juntos. Pero tal como en esta vida no todo es como lo quieres, no todo sale según lo planeado…. Basado en una historia real…


**disclaimer los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la señora**** meyer lo que estos hagan es de mi total autoria**

**basada en una historia real...**

**les recomiendo escuchar la cancion de christina aguilera "say something (i'm giving uo on you)"**

**sin mas que decir las dejo con la historia...**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Escúchame<strong>_

Edward y bella eran una pareja de jóvenes que habían decidido formar una vida juntos. Pero tal como en esta vida no todo es como lo quieres, no todo sale según lo planeado….

Basado en una historia real…

Las cosas hace tiempo habían dejado de ser lo que bella quería, hace mucho todo había cambiado dejando de ser un simple y feliz noviazgo, de ser un proyecto de los dos para ser una relación problemática, dolorosa y unipersonal.

Ya no se escuchaban, ya no pasaban el tiempo juntos hace tiempo habían dejado de planear su vida, de soñar con un mañana mejor…

Bella estaba sola aunque lo tuviera a él a su lado… tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

Cada decisión, cada paso que ella intentaba dar para así poder avanzar era una batalla.

Como la vez que ella intento hacerlo entrar a estudiar en la universidad. Fue una pelea que duro más de dos meses.

Ella llegaba cansada luego de trabajar casi por 13 horas seguidas y comenzaba la pelea para que el progresara.

Solo quería que no tuviera que sufrir lo que ella, el tener que trabajar por horas y horas para ganar el pequeño sueldo que tenia.

Sus batallas las libraba por el futuro de él, de los dos, pues ella también quería progresar aunque se dijera que primero era él y luego ella… más igual era bella quien debía librarlas.

El tiempo fue siguiendo su curso y como esa muchas otras cosas ella intento cambiar, mejorar pero cada cosa se llevaba su vida, sus ganas y posibilidades para sí misma.

Hasta que ella se canso.

Su dolor no quería seguir oculto, la tristeza que ella guardaba dentro para no herirlo…

Ya no quería seguir así, sola triste y estaba tan cansada de pelear sola, de ofrecer soluciones a los problema que el rechazaba.

Ya dos años estaban por cumplirse de esta situación y en una reunión con la familia de ella el tuvo uno de sus ataques.

Flashback:

-en un rato nos vamos con Jasper a bailar- comento animadamente Alice- ¿quieren venir?-agrego

-claro, ¿vamos Edward?- dije exagerando el tono para que el supiera que estaba bromeando, ya que desde que nos conocíamos hacia unos cinco años e incluso cuando todo estaba bien nunca habíamos salido juntos a bailar o a alguna fiesta.

-no podemos salir hoy- me respondió enojado- mañana tengo que ir a la universidad, ¡te lo dije!- su enojo parecía crecer y para este momento casi gritaba, todos nos observaban- tengo que presentar un trabajo, ¡nunca escuchas lo que te digo!

Mi cara estaba roja en una mezcla de dolor e ira, no cabía en mi misma de la vergüenza, toda mi familia veía la escena.

-Claro que te escucho, ¡era una broma!- conteste un poco más alto de lo que pretendía por la ira contenida- se que tienes universidad yo soy la que te molesta para que hagas la tarea y estudies, ¿crees que justo yo lo olvidaría? ¡Tal vez eres tu el que no escucha!- dije y me fui, necesitaba estar sola, fuera de las miradas de todos, quería gritar y llorar. Me sentía triste pero sobre todo humillada porque él dijo todo eso frente a mi familia.

Pero no pudo ni concederme eso, me siguió y se paro justo en frente mío.

-¿qué te pasa ahora?- pregunto- ¿estás enojada?

"no idiota, estoy saltando sobre un pie de la felicidad que siento" pensé sarcásticamente.

-no estoy enojada, no pasa nada- dije resignada. Luego de tanto tiempo guardándome mis enojos y frustraciones ya no era capaz de decirle lo que estaba mal.

-¿entonces porque estás aquí sola?-

- porque quiero estar sola, por favor, no quiero pelear… solo déjame sola-

-no te voy a dejar aquí y si no estás enojada no tenemos porque pelear-

Y allí me quede con sin la posibilidad de llorar y desahogarme, con Edward frente mío.

Fin flashback

Un mes paso desde ese día y las cosas comenzaron a hacerse peores. Deje incluso de dormir con el algunas noches estando tan enojada o deprimida o simplemente mal que no soportaba verlo dormir tan tranquilo junto a mí.

Hace dos días tome una decisión y le dije todo lo que estaba mal pero eso solo consiguió hacerme sentir peor por hacerlo sufrir… aunque al día siguiente había estado igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera dicho.

Hoy después de dos años de vivir para él, de ser una "pareja" de una persona, hare algo por mí.

…

La sangre salpicaba como gotas de rocío su blusa mientras ella lo sostenía en su último suspiro con el dolor en su rostro; la tristeza la consumía mientras veía a su único amor desaparecer de su lado…

-¡¿me estas escuchando?!- grito con una expresión entre enojada y cansada en su rostro.

- lo lamento- dijo ella apenada disculpándose no solo por no haberlo oído sino también por la decisión que había tomado y llevaría a cabo en unos minutos.

Podía sentir la carta que le había escrito rozar contra la tela de su blusa.

-nunca escuchas lo que digo, no importa me voy o llegare tarde- dijo dejándola sola… como siempre.

Veinte minutos después de que él se hubiera ido llegaba su hermana, con su ayuda recogió todas sus cosas para irse, pero no sin antes dejar la carta que había escrito sobre la mesa.

"adiós mi amor" pensó sintiéndose infeliz- "tienes razón parece que ya no logramos escucharnos"

Y así se marcho cerrando tras de sí la puerta y derramando una más de las muchas lagrimas que en su vida perdió por el…

* * *

><p><strong>sé que no es la típica historia con final feliz que todas esperan pero la vida no siempre no regala un final feliz...verdad?<strong>


End file.
